Worth it Everytime
by gleek10101
Summary: Heather and Naya are almost caught in one of their little sexy rendezvous when Taylor comes home. How will they get out of it?


Hi all! Just a little something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave.  
feedback is greatly appreciated!

I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the cast and crew of Glee or Fox...If I was, it would be all Brittana, all the time ;)

so, here we go!

Unbetaed

It was just a Tuesday night. Lately, Naya had been enjoying her Tuesday nights like a normal person. Ever since the filming for Season 3 ended, Naya had gotten to live herlife like the other half did. Unfortunately for Naya, that meant not getting to see your best friends everyday.

Her relationship with Heather wasn't that complicated really. They started as friends that developed into something more. Although, it took them about 1 year to figure out that they were destined to be more than friends. There was that undeniable and instant connection from the first day they met. Ever since then things had been for their public image that made their relationship even harder to hide. It's not that they were ashamed of who they were, they loved eachother and Naya wished she could scream it from the roof tops. she had tried to let the public on with all her work for LGBT organizations, but no one seemed to catch on...except for the die hard HeYa shippers that Naya grew to love. It didn't help that Heather and Naya both needed to hide their relationship from the public, for the sake of their careers, the show, and Heathers mother. They found ways to make things work. They stopped hanging out in public so much, Heathers boyfriend moved in and Naya started to "date" a writer from the show. Oh, that was another thing...did I mention their relationships with other people?  
Heather and Taylor had been dating on and off since Heather was in highschool. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't tell him that though.  
Taylor was the security blanket that Heather needed to be able to continue her relationship with Naya. With Taylor, people wouldn't question her and Naya's close friendship.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Tuesday night...  
_

The double feature Glee had aired tonight. Props;Nationals. Naya was currently on her way out of the ladies room at the People en Espanol 50 most beautiful part when she felt a vibration coming from her clutch. She unlocked her iPhone to reveal a message from the only person on her mind.

from Heather: Hey! Hope you're enjoying the party! Tays not home and I was just wondering what time you'd be done?

to Heather:  
Hey babe, the party is okay. It would be better if this sexy blonde I knew was here though...I can be done now if you're asking what I think you're asking? ;)

from Heather:  
See you in 30?

to Heather:  
Already half way out the door ;) I'll get the car to drop me off, see you in a few babe :*

Naya arrived at Heather about 20 minutes after 10 to find her favorite blonde curled up on the couch watching that nights episode of Glee. "Hey babe!" Naya called as she entered Heathers home with the key the blonde had given the brunette 5 months into their friendship. It was a silly thing to do because they had barely known eachother, but to Heather, it just felt right. Naya plopped herself down on the couch next to her secret girlfriend. "How was the party? I hope your manager isn't mad I made you leave...did you enjoy yourself?" Heather asked. "The party was fun, but I'd rather be here with you" Naya answered as she slipped her head onto Heathers shoulder. "Do you want something to change into?" Heather inquired. "Yeah, I've got just the outfit in mind" Naya smirked as she pulled herself off the couch and bound to Heathers room. When Naya came down the stairs she was wearing nothing, but a short, red, silk langerie robe that she kept hidden in Heathers closet. Naya walked up behind Heather kissing her neck and running her hands over the blondes shoulders. "How about you go lie down up stairs, I'll get us some wine." Heather could do nothing more except turn around and plan a kiss on Nayas lips as she walked up to her room, beginning to remove her clothing.

As Naya walked into the kitchen she heard the front door shut and panic over took her. Taylor. As Taylor walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see one hot Naya Rivera at his kitchen counter. "Um, hi Naya?" Taylor said. "Oh heeeeeeey Taylor!" Naya shouted, secretly hoping Heather would hear and come down stairs.  
Heather came skipping into the room, completely unaware that Taylor had arrived home. "babe, what's taki...Babe! you're home" Heather said as she approached Taylor and greeted him with a kiss to the cheek.  
"Yeah, I only went to the gym. I told you that."  
"I know, I just thought you would take longer" Heather said with panic threatening to soak her throat. "What's Naya doing here? and why is she dressed like that?" Taylor asked looking over at Naya.  
"Um, she was drunk and needed me to pick her up...on our way she got sick and puked over her clothes so I brought her here. Her clothes are in the washer now." Heather fibbed.  
"Oh, okay?" Taylor responded with confusion "Actually, I was going to take her home and spend the night at her place since she probably needs someone to take care of her after all that drinking...you understand, right Tay?" Heather questioned.  
"Yeah, of course babe, you're a good friend." The clueless boy responded.

Naya just stood in the kitchen, watching the exchange and attempting to hold in her laugh. Heather quickly shoved Nayas clothing into a bag and attempted to haul Naya through the door.  
"Oh, you packed quickly, all set babe?" Taylor questioned Heather.  
"Uh, yeah...I'll see you tomorrow, bye babe!"  
And with that Heather shuffled Naya out to her car. Unbeknowest to Taylor, Heathers bag only contained the dress Naya had worn to Heathers. Heather didn't need clothes. She knew it drove Naya crazy when she walked around in the nude. As for her tooth brush and toiletries, she always kept a spare set at Nayas. She was set. As Naya and Heather settled into Heathers Range Rover, Naya leaned over the console and took Heathers hand. "You're not that great an actress babe...I'm surprised Taylor doesn't know yet."  
"Hey! lets not tease!" Heather counteracted.  
Naya took her hand and kissed it. "You tease me all the time! but it's okay, I forgive you"  
"I only tease you because you can't control yourself around me" Heather said with a smirk.  
"Oh please! you leer at me ALL THE TIME! The fandom is on to you, baby"  
"You spend too much time googling us, Naya" Heather responded "I can't help it, when you're not around, I look at pictures of you on the internet or on my phone and it just leads to tumblr...Oh god! I was a ghost when Perez Hilton leaked the pictures you sent me, though! Thank GOD he didn't know who they were for!" "Hahaha yeah, Taylor asked me about those, I told him they never got sent because of the long distance. Poor guy" Heather said. "Yeah, I guess." Naya responded.  
"Hey Babe?" Heather said.  
"yeah?" Naya responded as she looked up "No matter what we have to go through, or the lies we have to tell, I wouldn't change a thing. You're all I want. I love you, Naya" Heather confessed.  
'I love you' The words echoed in Nayas head. Sure, it wasn't the first time that Heather had said them, but it sounded different when they weren't in an interview, or in character, or panting, or screaming it. This time it sounded like pure and honest love. Naya's insides fluttered and went into a frenzy.  
"I love you too, Heather. .I always have and I always will. You're my other half. It'll always just be us, together."

Heather brought Naya's hand to her lips and planted a soft kiss on it before leaning over the console of her vehicle to kiss Naya. In that one kiss, Heather communicated everything and Naya finally understood how much Heather really loved her. They belonged to eachother and they needed eachother.  
It was just them two. They could put up with everything else, because their love? true love? It was worth it. 


End file.
